The Bloody Inn
by rosybubbles
Summary: Umm...Starts off at the end of Blood and Chocolate.  Introduces new characters and lots of twists and turns.First time writing so please don't hate it.Rated M for later on.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate written by the awesome Annette Curtis Klause. She rocks.**

Prologue

Vivian never would have believed that it would have come down to this. All of their hardship, all of their restless toiling for what? To have their inn destroyed once again? And whose fault was it this time? Was it the Five with their newest member, Vivian's supposed to be friend that decided to stop talking to her just because of a few words she said? Or is it because she may have not been strong enough to lead the pack with Gabriel?

_Dear sweet Moon. What has happened to us again? _she thought in desperation as she stood a hundred yards away from the fire that consumed their once beautiful, but now in hell flames inn.

She glanced at Gabriel whose face was in hard mask of nothing but sheer hatred of the rival pack down the river. The Five stood in a bloody mess crying because they were not't able to prevent it. Raine came up to her and held her hand. She had been so happy to see her again. She missed how they used to before everything. Before the first fire when Vivian had lost her father.

Nothing could change now. Vivian took another glance at Gabriel and new he would seek revenge against the other pack. It was all a matter of when.

**First time writing so please don't hate me. Please say if it sucks and i will delete it.**


	2. Her Cheshire Grin

**Disclaimer: ha. I don't own anything. I'm worthless.**

**I also deleted the other first chapter. I hated it. And I have no clue why I even wrote it.**

Vivian woke up to the screaming of an alarm clock. She smashed her hand against it to make it stop. Vivian started grinning as she heard Gabriel get up to take a shower.

It had been two weeks since everyone made it up to their new inn. It was absolutely breath taking. The inn was a Victorian style mansion with forty-three rooms and thirty-two acres of forest to roam around in. Her and Gabriel took the master's bedroom. It was a creamy blue colour that Vivian had picked out. She was happy again.

"Vivie you have to get up and go to school," Gabriel grumbled as he got out of the shower. She just waved her hand at home.

Next thing she knew she was being carried to the bath tub. She looked up at Gabriel who was laughing at her, and dumped her into the hot water. He kissed her cheek and started pouring shampoo over head, and rubbed it into her head. Vivian was beginning to relax too much under his touch, and he knew it. Vivian loved the way she was able to be with him. _He's so much different then Aiden. I love it._

"Finish up," Gabriel whispered and threw a wet washcloth in her face.

ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç

Vivian walked back into her room and threw her backpack at a chair. School was school. Just boring old school with endless stares and glances from boys and glares and whispers from girls. _If only they all really knew that I could smack them around._ She thought. But no, she couldn't go there again. That's what led to Aiden and… everything else. Thinking about it made her want to go and smack some people around.

Vivian dove into the bed and snuggled into the down comforter. Her mind began to drift away to Aiden again when she heard the door open.

"Good afternoon babe," rumbled a deep voice.

"Hey…" Vivian muffled into the blankets. A hot hand began to rub against her back.

"How was school?"

"School." She looked up at Gabriel. "What's with all the small talk?"

"I know something that you don't," he said apathetically.

"What is it?" _I want to know._

"Oh, just you know, a secret," Gabriel yawned.

"What kind of secret?"

"A secret."

Vivian sat on Gabriel's lap and started to stroke the hair behind his ears. She gave him a seductive smile.

"Won't you tell me?" Vivian inquired.

"No." Gabriel began to smirk, his fangs were beginning to grow and she could see them through his lips. Vivian leaned really close to his face with her lips less then an inch apart from his. Gabriel nudged his nose against hers and gave her a long sweet kiss. She began to wrap her arms around his neck and press hard against him. Laying on top of him, she broke the kiss and sat up straddling him.

"Why won't you tell me?" she whispered and began to claw at the edge of his shirt. Her nails were growing longer and began to feel some of the change in her.

"Because it's a secret." _Secret my ass. _

"Aren't you supposed to tell me all your secrets since I'm your mate?"

"I'm supposed to, but I don't think I will." _Sweet moon why won't he just tell me?_

Vivian bent down to kiss him and felt his hands run up her shirt. She ran her tongue around the outside of his mouth and opened her mouth invitingly. He accepted and rolled over so he could be on top of her. He began to pull down her pants. Vivian wanted him there, she wanted to feel him all around her, up against her body so tight…She wanted to run with him again. Feel their bodies running through the brisk night air. Feel the change as it spread through her and begin to dominate her as an animalistic side would slowly take over her and…

"No," Vivian said and pushed him off of her.

"Why?"

"Because, you won't tell me your secret," She smirked and walked off. _Mmm, I love his kisses. Dear moon do I love his kisses._ She glanced behind her to see an angry Gabriel getting up and stalking her as she began to leap down the stairs. She could her Esme talking to someone in the front room. Vivian peered around the corner to see her mother almost in a state of tears as she talked to a woman with brown hair. _They're one of us at least. _Vivian didn't recognize her. There was a younger person with a hat on standing next to the woman. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl though.

"Oh Vivian you're here," Esme called to her. _Damn it._ she was trying not to be seen.

Vivian sauntered over to her mother and looked at the two new people. She looked at them closer. Something began clicking in her mind.

The woman with brown hair seemed to be around her mother's age. She was wearing khakis and a grey shirt. The person standing next to her was a loup-garou girl. Probably around Vivian's age. She had short red hair that seemed to come to her chin as a bob under the hat. Her hat was black and so was her tank top. She was wearing blue jeans. Her eyes were like a cinnamon red-brown and lots of freckles dotted her face.

"Vivian you remember Cara and-"

"RAINE!" Vivian screamed and tackled the girl.

Raine had been her best friend ever since she could remember. Raine was always the younger girl that acted like a boy and was yelled at a lot. At the old inn, she was in a lot of fights with meat boys whenever she would stand up for her or Vivian. Vivian and Raine usd to go for runs that would last days and no one would ever come look for them. They could jump over logs and dive into hills in search of prey. Raine and her mother left after the fire because her mom wanted her to get away from people and try to be more like a _lady_. Vivian began laughing and tickling Raine underneath her.

"Vivian I'm glad you remember her," Esme said.

"How have you been?" Vivian asked Raine.

The small girl just giggled and said good. Vivian got off of her and took Raine by the hand. She led her back up to her room to Gabriel. They had so much to talk about.

"Gabriel!" Vivian sang as she walked into the room.

"Gabriel, this is Raine," Vivian said. Gabriel was glaring at her as he was making the bed.

"I know, she was the secret," he just mumbled and stalked off. Vivian began to giggle again.

Vivian led her to the bed and pushed her down to sit. "What happened when you left?"


	3. Sorry

Lo siento.

I had to write a paper on insane asylums. Took me long time. Promise update soon. I hope no one hates me. If do, find me and slap me. Jah. Promise to have update by end of this week.

Adios.


	4. If Only for a Little While

**Okay okay okay. i know. i suck...eggs... so i hope this makes up for anything and everything. That is if anyone reads it. so once you're done, i suppose a review would be fantastic. because i'm very unsure of myself when i write. and hearing that it's good kinda motivates me to work harder. so. thanx . C:**

**but i'm extremely sorry to anyone who now hates my guts because it's been FIVE FUCKING MONTHS since i last updated. i have no excuse other than, well, i basically forgot about this because of some...well actually... A LOT of family problems. :C. so. **

**here is the next chapter.**

**hope you enjoy it.**

**please review once done reading it. **

**and i hope you have a nice day**

**and that you don't hate me**

**because it makes me feel guilty and sad and depressed when people hate me. **

**so...enjoy...**

_**Vivian led her to the bed and pushed her down to sit. "What happened when you left?"  
**_

"Vivian, I've missed you so much!"

Unsure of what to say next, Vivian's reply was a shaky "I've missed you too."

That was defiantly not something that Raine herself would say. Normally she would say something more evasive like "nothing" or "I don't know". But that emotional outburst was out of character for Raine, and even for her kind. _She used to be such a little hot head, even as a pup she never showed much emotion. Now what the fuck is this?_

That's when Vivian got a closer look at Raine. Deep circles lined her light brown eyes, and dark shadows were hidden in their depths. Raine kept glancing from the door to the windows and back to Vivian's face as if someone was going to burst into the room with a gun. Her clothes seemed more like rags, and her hands looked as rough as sand paper.

Raine's eyes began to swell up with tears after receiving now answer from Vivian. Rejection was all she could feel. They were supposed to be best friends.

"Raine? Are you okay?"

She just sat there and shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it??" Vivian whispered to her and moved to hold the crying girl. But the moment Vivian touched her, the girl flinched away.

"Not right now," Raine mumbled to her after relaxing slightly to Vivian's touch.

"Okay, then let's talk about something else," Vivian moved back to sit across from her. Visibly shaken from Raine's odd panic attack. She'd never seen anyone act like that, not sure if she wanted to see that ever again. "So how old are you now?"

"I'm fifteen, going to turn sixteen this December."

"Oh yes, that's right! Because I was always older than you. Where've you been all this time with your mom anyway? I'm sure she drove you nuts, just you and her. What a bitch to deal with."

"Uhh, well, we moved to Chicago. Yeah, and we found a new pack to live with for a while. So, that kept her preoccupied for a while." the girl stuttered.

"But where under the moon would you go for hunting! There isn't any forest or shit. What happened every moon?"

"Well, as it turns out there are some unused and blocked off subway tunnels, so we just stayed in there with the other pack. It was alright I suppose."

Foot steps came from the hallway as Esme and Cara entered the room.

"Chatting, I see. How nice." Esme sauntered in with a wolfie grin. But it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes, well, that's all most of them do at their age anyways. Well, Raine, come on, we have to go pick out our cabin and start cleaning. You two can talk later." Cara motioned with her hands to the door way. Raine whispered a soft goodbye to Vivian and left with a wave to Esme.

"Mom she seems so different. What happened to them?" Vivian stayed sitting on the bed.

Esme seemed to hesitate at first, and looked as if she was picking her words carefully. "Chicago is a hard place love. They just had a rough time with the pack there. That's all." With that she spun on her heel and left the room.

"Oh." Vivian spoke to no one.

_There's something wrong with them._ She glanced out the window and could see them being led by Gabriel. They looked like newborns first seeing the light. _So scared. _Vivian snapped her head back to look at the door way that her mom quickly exited. _I'm queen of this pack. I deserve to know. It's my right to know. _

ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç

Raine sat in her new room. She gazed at her hand bag she had been carrying around with her. _I shouldn't do it. I shouldn't do it. I shouldn't do it._

Her body craved for it. The nerves in her body screamed to let her just do it one more time. She didn't care about being loup garou anymore. The moon didn't matter anymore. Only her white powder did.

Screaming, she chucked a chair at the door. Trying to relieve some of the stress and anxiety that was building up in her body.

Seeing Vivian's startled face scared her. What if someone found out? What if someone walked in on her doing it and told her mother that she was still doing it? What would her mother think? Her mom thought she stopped doing it. But after that incident happened…. She couldn't let go of it.

Only the white powder helped her forget. _My snow._

Every time she went to sleep she could remember every detail of it. Feel every touch that hurt her, and every word spoken to her haunted her. His face was still etched in her memory, and every time she closed her eyes, she could see his face lunging at her.

_I'm loup garou, I should be stronger than this. _

She used to be strong. She used to be able to kick holes in the sky and dive into the air.

But so was he.

_He won't find me here. Physically. _She laughed to herself and tossed some of her hair out of her eyes. _and yet I can still hear his voice. I want so badly to forget and I can't._

She gazed back at the bag that held her heroine. She grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Dumping her bag on the floor, the contents spilled out in front of her. Finding what she needed, she began to crush it and put it on a five dollar bill. Bending over she snorted in the white powder and sat back down leaning her back on the tub. Her eyes began to glaze over and she finally started to relax. And leaned more into the bath tub.

_I'm going to make myself forget, if only for a little while._

ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç ç

After watching the sunset, Vivian sauntered back into her room to find Gabriel asleep on the bed with all his clothes on. He'd been doing everything as the pack leader, the alpha male. But as the alpha female, she'd been doing nothing other than pacing and thinking.

She glanced up at the moon through the windows and back to her sleeping Adonis. Without making a sound, she climbed on the bed and straddled Gabriel. He groaned and glanced up at his mate.

"Good evening babe," he murmured against her lips.

"Mph" was her only reply as she pressed more into his body and her finger nails grew into claws. She raked his body with her hands, and he began to deepen the kiss. His mouth pressed more and more into her neck and her head lolled back to the side. It boosted his ego and began to flip them over. Vivian's eyes snapped open. _I may love his kisses, but I won't let him conquer me like this. _

She unsteadily stood up on the bed.

"Come run with me"

They were out the window in a heart beat as he chased her down only to crawl back on top her somewhere in the woods.


End file.
